


Friendly fire

by CheezPleez



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Loki has a heart, Protective Steve Rogers, Self-Sacrificing Steve Rogers, Steve has no self preservation, star spangled man with a not so well thought out plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezPleez/pseuds/CheezPleez
Summary: 5 times Steve takes a hit from/for a team member and 1 time he hits one of them
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Avengers Team
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Friendly fire

1\. Clint

Strange had asked for their assistance with, of all things, a dragon. While the idea of seeing an actual dragon was kind of exciting the situation itself was far from ideal. It posed a huge risk to human life as well as damaging everything in its path in a way that not even the hulk can. 

“What do you need from us Strange?” He pointed to a scroll in his hand. “The dragon has to be killed, there is no containing it. A shot to the heart should do it but there’s a catch. Someone has to peel back the protective layer on the dragon's chest. Captain I believe you have the strength to simply tear it off then Barton can take his shot.” Natasha frowned “Why not a bullet?” He shook his head “No a bullet may not go deep enough. An arrow on the other hand can get deep and if needed we can push it further. Now let’s move.”

The team broke and they did their best to keep the Dragon focused on them. When Strange gave the signal Tony grabbed Cap and launched him at the dragon's neck. The moment he latched on the dragon began to thrash about but it was quickly reminded of its other bigger threats. Steve carefully moved down until he saw the spot Strange mentioned. “Great you’re there. Now one quick movement and it should be done. “ Steve pried the scales back but struggled as they clamped and coiled fighting back to keep the heart guarded. 

It’s attacks became more destructive, making every attempt to destroy everyone and everything. He felt it lurch as it went into the air and perched on the top of the Sanctum. “Clint if it moves again we lose our shot. I need you to do something and I need you to trust me. Aim two inches below my right shoulder blade and draw back as hard as you can. See if you can take the shot from the neighboring building. can you get him there Tony?” there was silence on the coms for a moment.

“Ok Cap just tell me when. I’m right behind you. You are going to move right?”He could hear the worry in Clint’s voice. “I said trust me just aim two inches below my right shoulder blade. Right about……..NOW.” He quickly pried the scales back with all his strength a split second later he felt the sharp pain of Clint’s arrow going through his lung as the dragon staggered off the roof he held on as it plummeted hoping it didn’t land on top of him. 

The team scrambled once the dragon fell. When the dust settled they could see Steve holding onto it for dear life. “Come on big guy that was so stupid.” Clint moved Steve so that he was laying down. “Why would you even think that was a good idea?” He winced as he took a breath “Serum will help….be fine...in a bit…” Strange kneeled beside him. “Captain, stay with us. Get him inside. Quickly take him in the first room on the right.” Tony helped move him inside. As they laid him on the bed Steve looked over at Tony. “I’m fine...I’ll…..heal…” his breath was labored and they could hear him wheeze. 

Strange was listening to him “Damn it. The left lung can’t keep up. I can get him stable but he needs a hospital.” Clint was holding his hand. “It’s ok Steve, you’re gonna be ok. God I’m so sorry. I should have never taken that shot.” Steve squeezed his hand lightly. “What’s a little…..arrow to the chest…….between friends….” Clint felt his arm go slack. “Cap! Strange what's happening?” He glared “Stop yelling. His body is trying to breath, he can't stay awake to console you. You did what he asked. He will be fine.” 

Steve woke up to find Clint still in his room waiting to be sure he was ok. “Hey look who’s back.” Clint smiled at him and yawned “Don't ever do that to me again. I don't ever want to think I killed Captain america.” He smiled and sat up “It’s ok. A little rest and the serum handled it.” Clint Frowned “Stop using that excuse too. I know the army encouraged you to be the selfless tank but you need to have some self preservation. Who else am I gonna watch stupid videos with? Besides you promised you would paint Lila’s room for her. You can’t do that if you are dead.” He chuckled “Ok. I will remember that.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”

2\. Thor

Aim’s robots were getting better. While Hulk seemed to enjoy the challenge the team was getting tired. The robots were programmed to know their every move. They had the playbook in their heads and they had no chance at a good shot save for Hulk because really nothing could stop him when he wanted to smash. Steve called the team over the comms. “We need a new approach. Everyone switches attacks. Clint give Nat your bow, Tony give Clint the repulsor gloves from your suit and take my shield. Thor, wait for any opening you can to knock them out with the hammer, we will keep them distracted.” 

They quickly changed things up and the bots were immediately confused as they followed the weapons they were trained to but they were now in different hands. Steve took his opening and tackled one doing his best to tear it apart. “Thor! Now!” Thor aimed for the bots exposed backside but before he could stop the hammer it swung around and used Cap as a human shield. Thor could only watch helplessly as Mjolnir Smashed into his body sending him and the robot flying. 

His ears were ringing as he struggled to get air into his body. He couldn't move, everything hurt. Natasha was standing over him saying something but he couldn't hear her. She looked pale and panicked.

Thor finished the last robot and rushed over to Natasha. "I never meant to harm him. If I had thought that robot would use him as a shield I would never have thrown the hammer." She carefully held Steve's hand as he gasped and choked on the blood in his mouth. "We need medical NOW Tony!" 

Thor removed his cape and carefully placed it over Steve. "Help is coming. I am so sorry." He relaxed a little "I'll ..be ok….serum….." Thor was tired of waiting so he carefully picked Steve up and took him to the tower.

When Steve woke up he still had Thor's cape tucked tenderly around him. Bruce was sitting near the bed reading. "Hey, feeling any better? That was a hell of a hit you took. Broke your collarbone, crushed some ribs, punctured your lung. Good thing you seem to be built like a cockroach. Keep getting rest. I'll clear you to go home hopefully tomorrow but you're still benched for a while." He got up and left him to rest.

2\. Loki & Wanda

The warehouse was swarming with both Hydra and A.I.M. It seemed like every time they took a few out a dozen more would appear. The space was not ideal for some of their heavy hitters and they were in each other's way. 

Loki and Wanda had been learning new ways to combine their magic and the results had been frightfully effective but deemed to be used in a worst case scenario. The team agreed this was a worst case scenario.

This tactic quickly immobilized a few dozen agents but more swarmed in. Steve was suddenly rushed and pushed back. He felt his whole body go numb. Wanda watched as he went down, eyes wide and thrashing. Loki quickly dispatched the remaining agents and stepped over to Steve.

"Captain? Can you hear me? It's alright. You're safe. Please try to relax. I won't let anything harm you." Wanda grabbed his hand and ran her hand over his cheek. "He feels so cold. What is he seeing?" Loki frowned "you mean what is he reliving."

He gasped and gagged as he began to cough water everywhere. Natasha blanched "this doesn't end until the memories over does it?" Wanda's eyes were filled with tears "I'm so sorry. Im sorry im sorry im sorry." Clint came over and pulled her into a hug. "You didn't mean it sweetheart." 

Loki stayed with him for a few hours until his body finally stopped struggling and he gasped awake shivering. "Captain, relax you are safe." He looked over at Loki. "I….the plane….the cold...it was all so real." He nodded "I apologize. We had to get them off you. I never thought you would…." He trailed off as he shuddered. "I will let Wanda know you are ok. Please call us if you have need of anything." 

3\. Sam

They followed aim to a desert trying to find their weapons manufacturing. Once it was dark he and Sam could see the light from the factory. Their only job was to get the location and pictures of the facility.

"Sam, take me up so we can get a good look. Between your images and my memory the team will have all they need." He nodded and hoisted him up. They spent roughly an hour moving carefully around the perimeter until they were spotted. Sam had no choice as shots rang out and let go sending Steve falling. 

Backup arrived and cleared the scene. Sam landed and found Rhodey carefully helping Steve up. He winced at the large patch of cacti underneath him. "Man...I am so sorry." Steve could barely look at him. Most of his body was coated in needles. "Ok Cap. Easy. Let's get you on the jet and get you home." He shook his head "good thing your stomach is clear."

When they returned Bruce and Helen spent several hours carefully pulling the needles out. Once done Steve hid himself away in his room saying he needed a hot bath and some sleep, assuring Sam he wasn't mad that he dropped him.

4\. Natasha

Steve was desperately trying to move the knife away from his throat. This guy got the drop on him just enough that combined with the growing fatigue from a long mission gave him a shot.

Natasha stood gun drawn on them. The man laughed "you can't hit me without hitting the Captain." She was silent as she assessed the situation. "You sure are right about that." 

She pressed the button on her comms "back up? How far out? Oh….ok. no no I think we have it under control." Her gun was still trained on them. In one fluid movement she sidestepped and took a shot at Steve's hip. The bullet tore through him and into the man with the knife. He let out a surprised yelp, dropping the knife. Steve swatted it out of reach and rolled off his side. 

"Damn it Nat. We could have waited out Strike." She frowned as she pressed her jacket around the wounds. "Strike hasn't even left yet. Clint will be here in fifteen. At least you don't need me to dig the bullet out. It's safely lodged in this guy's groin."  
"Remind me never to piss you off" he huffed out. She smiled and laid his head in her lap running her fingers through his hair. He let out a soft sigh. "Don't get too comfortable there. It's gonna suck when Clint has to move you."  
He responded with a grunt. She was right though. It was a bitch and a half to move once he had to. Still at least there wasn't a bullet in his groin.

5\. Peter

He frantically pulled at the thing attached to his stomach. Strange looked him over and shook his head. “I TOLD you NOT to touch anything.” Steve was looking over his shoulder at the odd gold idol. “What is it?”  
“It is a sympathy idol. They turned to see Thor walking over the warrior princess sent to claim him dead or alive, draped over his shoulder. “On Vanheim they are used as a show of solidarity between husbands and their laboring mates. It can be passed off to another male but otherwise must run its course before it falls off.” Peter swallowed hard. “When you say show of solidarity….you don’t mean like those um...those machines they use so men know what having a baby is like do you?” Thor nodded “Yes! That is exactly the idea. Bringing another life into this world is a battle all it’s own and one most do not experience. Although I do admit I am not fond of the idea of someone so young experiencing it.” 

“Care to help a spider out then Thor?” He shook his head “Sadly I am a fertility god so this magic is not effective on me. Perhaps Strange can-”  
‘NO. I refuse to go through that because he leeroy jenkins-ed his way into this fight before listening to me.” Peter was now frantic as the idol glowed for a moment and he felt a small cramp in his abdomen. “Can..can we call Mr. Stark?” Steve shook his head “No can do son. Tony is away right now. He wouldn’t be able to get here fast enough. Thor how bad does this get?” He shrugged “It is different for many but painful nonetheless.” Peter whimpered a little. “Ok well….since Strange and Thor are out..tag me in Pete.”  
“Oh...Captain Rogers..I um..are you sure I wouldn’t feel right doing that to you I mean it’s just-” He laid a hand on his shoulder “It’s ok kid. I didn’t get this far in life without getting a pretty good pain tolerance.” 

Sam and Bucky found Steve in his room about two hours later sweating and hunched in on himself. “Thor told us what you did for the kid.” He looked over at them. “I never want to put a woman through this,” he panted. “Just think you got it easy, you don’t have to push a human out of you.” Sam was watching him closely. “How far apart is everything?” He shook his head “I haven’t been keeping track. It's not like I’m actually in labor.”

“His body has been contracting about every 10-15 minutes right now. By my calculations he still has a few more hours before this item runs its course.” He glared up at the ceiling. “Friday I sure as hell hope you are wrong.” Bucky shook his head “This is what you get for taking one for the team. Tell ya what I’ll stay here with ya. You can give my hand a squeeze” he joked as Steve adjusted to get comfortable. “Hey at least it's a few hours. Remember mom was in labor with Becca well over a day and don’t forget she had the twin’s at home with only your ma and me to help her.” Sam took a seat on the other side. “Yea, maybe now you will think twice and have a little bit of self preservation.” Steve shook his head and gritted his teeth as his body fought through the confusion of muscle contractions it couldn’t explain. “That kid owes me so big for this.” 

+1 Tony

Steve took a look at the iron soldiers surrounding him. He gave A.I.M. credit for getting the likeness right but that was about it. They were nowhere near as efficient as the actual Ironman. He tossed the shield through a troop of them sending pieces flying. He was tired and hungry and he was so over robot attacks. When he heard the mechanical whine behind him he didn;t think twice as he hurled his shield towards it. As it impacted he heard Tony swear as he tumbled from the sky in his suit hitting the ground with a sickening thud the shield embedded in the chest of his suit. 

“Tony! Oh god Tony, say something!” He rushed over and pried the faceplate off his helmet. “Damn I’m glad I'm not a cheap A.I.M. bot.” He wheezed. “Boss you are currently experiencing bruised ribs, a mild concussion and a hairline fracture in your right femur. Spinal columns and neck appear to be trauma free.” He lifted his arm a bit in the air. “Yay..me..go team.” Steve carefully picked him up and took him to the jet. They quickly got the suit off and cleaned him up. Bruce thought it would be cute to give him a red and yellow cast on his leg. 

“I am so sorry Tony. I was tired and hungry and I let it get the best of me. If I had turned before I threw that shield I would have clearly seen you were not one of the bad bots.” Tony scrunched up his face. “Spangles, I have a hell of a headache and I don;t need to hear you apologize repeatedly. Just make sure it doesn;t happen again. In the meantime you are going to be playing nurse for me because this” he gestured at his leg “ is going to make repairs on my suit kinda difficult.” Steve agreed that he owed Tony that much. Tony smiled wickedly. “I think I’m gonna enjoy you playing nurse for a few weeks.” Steve winced “I think I’m gonna regret this.”  
“Oh I think you are frostbite, I think you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading kudos and comments greatly appreciated


End file.
